La Segador
by Hyperpegasi
Summary: Sam Manson finds herself rescued by The Reaper, who doesn't seem much older than herself. What'll she do when she finds out he's following her! Wha? She's become his new obsession? That's not freaky at all! R&R please! Rated for language & ghost...death
1. Chapter 1

Hyperpegasi here! I'm having a little trouble writing Phantom Memory and this story has been bugging me, so, here you go! La Segador, The Reaper!

Danny Phantom and all affiliated characters and themes belong to Butch Hartman and Nick studios.

--0--0--

Sam Manson was going to die. She didn't see anyway out of the situation she had managed to get herself into. As the ghost in front of her strutted and babbled about his superiority she

prepared to accept her fate, allowing herself to listen to the ghost's 'superior' speech.

"Ya see, we of the... Ghostly persuasion," the ghost paused to tug his left suspender with the thumb of his left hand, still holding a ball of glowing ectoplasm ready to become a fatal ectoblast

in his right hand, "Are dead. And therefore, we can't be killed. Do ya know why humans are weak? Cuz they're afraid of death! Ghosts don't have that problem." His smile was smug as he

turned to face her head-on. "Your life ends here, human." The ectoplasmic blast left his hand, heading straight for her. She closed her eyes and hoped it wouldn't hurt for to long.

--

The Reaper sat in the far corner of the ghostly cafe. His neon eyes observed with amusement as the human girl stumbled through a natural portal, bumping into the ghost in charge of the

facility. She was pushed to the floor as the ghost in-question (AN: I'm gonna call him Manager now) went on a superiority rant. Manager had probably been relatively unimportant in his past

life if he cared that much about it. As Manager finished his speech and prepared to lob the ectoplasm at the girl, The Reaper pushed up from his seat and blinked out, reappearing in front of

the girl in time to absorb the blast with his scythe.

She heard the blast hit, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking at the back of a hooded black and green cloak.

--

The Reaper jammed the butt of his scythe into the ground, pulled down his hood, then settled his arms atop the blade. brushing his snowy hair out of his eyes, he smiled lazily at the

manager, and intoned clearly. "S'not her time to die sir. It _is, _however, high time _you _moved on." That said, he lifted his blade in a lightning quick motion and sliced the ghost in half. His face

distorted with rage, the manager dispersed in a shower of green particles. His job done, The Reaper turned back to the human girl, who was trying to slip away. Sheathing the blade, the

extended his weapon and caught her around the waist. "And it's high time _you_ went home, Samantha Manson." Her eyes widened at the use of her name, but that was nothing compared to

her expression when he wrapped one arm around her, drawing her close to him. With a dramatic swish of his cape, he blinked them both to the castle of his friend, Clockwork.

--0--0--

I really like this and I hope you like it too. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hyperpegasi is back! I decided that I would probably forget what I had in mind for this chapter if I didn't get it written so here ya go!

Danny Phantom and all affiliated characters and material belong to Butch Hartman and Nick studios. Not me.

Also, I'll give a kookie to whoever figures out who The Reaper is. (C'mon, it's _soo _obvious it's sad!)

--0--0--

Clockwork watched with a certain degree of amusement as The Reaper was slapped and punched by one Sam Manson. He smiled as The Reaper tried and failed to go intangible to avoid

the hits. Finally he had to put her down to keep from getting a bloody nose. Floating closer, Clockwork decided to make his presence known.

--

"What need have you of the Time Master?" Both Sam and Danny (A\N: Clockwork knows The Reaper's real name, unlike some people coughSamcough) turned to the source of the voice.

The Reaper (Danny) smiled in obvious relief as he hailed his friend. "Clockwork! I need a favor old friend." They clasped arms in a show of kinship. "Is that not always the case when you

visit, young Reaper?" Clockwork's tone was colored with amusement and mild annoyance. Sam watched them warily, still completely in the dark.

--

"Hey." The eyes of both ghosts oriented on Sam. Keeping her voice level, she continued. "Can I go home? No offense but I'd really like to get out of here." Her statement seemed to remind

the boy, The Reaper, she corrected herself, of his earlier focus. "Of course!" He seemed surprised she even asked. Turning back to the blue ghost he restarted his earlier statement.

"Clockwork, would be so kind as to open a time portal? About fifteen minutes in the past? I need to return the girl." The time ghost nodded sagely and turned to one of the many screens

floating behind him, depicting past, present and future. Calling it forward with a hand motion, he moved aside for Danny and Sam. The portal showed the interior of a house, presumably

Sam's. Smirking obnoxiously, Danny once again wrapped an arm about Sam's waist and flew her through the portal, dropping her immediately once on the other side. He bowed, holding

his scythe to one side. Straightening, he backed into the shrinking portal. Once again leaning on his scythe, he idly waved one gloved hand. The portal snapped shut on the image of Sam's

still shocked face.

--

The portal was completely gone on Sam's end, though in Clockwork's lair Danny was still watching the raven haired girl as she got up and walked unsteadily to her room. "You are

becoming obsessed, and that's dangerous for you, young Daniel." Clockwork had his back turned, but he knew Danny was still watching the screen. "It's normal. All ghosts are obsessed

with something." That was the reply he got.

Turning, he let a small smile tug his features as he retorted, "Ah, but you never were a normal ghost. It's different for you."

". . . I'm going to the human world."

Clockwork settled him with a disparaging glare. "But what of your duties?" Danny began walking in circles, shrugging before coming to a conclusion. "One of the minor Reapers could do it.

Heck, the Grim himself could do it for all I care!" Clockwork looked him over and shook his head. "You can't go as you are, you know." Danny smirked as he remembered the thing that set

him apart from other ghosts. "I know. But I can change my appearance, remember?" Clockwork smirked back, crossing his arms over his chest. "And your scythe?" Danny thought for a

moment before an idea lit his features. "I'll make it small. Wear it as a necklace. If an emergency comes up, I can change back and no-one will be the wiser." Clockwork smiled. "Very well.

Begone then." He made a idle shooing motion with one hand.

--

Danny nodded. Returning his attention to the screen that no longer showed the inside of Sam's house, he changed. Two rings of crackling silver energy spread from his mid-section, one

traveling up, the other flowing downwards. Gone was the high-level Reaper with white hair and neon green eyes. In his place was a scrawny, raven haired teen with ice blue eyes and a

necklace with a tiny scythe dangling from it. With a last smile at his friend, Danny stepped through the portal into the human world. As soon as he was through, the portal closed.

--

Clockwork smiled to himself. "All is as it should be."

--0--0--

Review please! Tell me what you think, and what you think I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyperpegasi is back! But her brain still hurts so this chapter will be pitifully tiny. Bad excuses, but all she gots. Disclaimer!

Hyperpegasi (me, duh) does not, has not, and (as of yet) has no plans to in the future, own Danny Phantom.

--0--0--

As she watched the portal close on the image of that white haired boy, The Reaper, waving goodbye, she could only stare in numb shock. As it blinked out of existence, one thought occupied

her mind. And she gave it voice.

"What The Holy Mother Effin HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" After getting that out of her system, she felt a little better. But of course, her mother had heard her. "Sammiekinns! Watch your

language young lady! Go wash your mouth out! With SOAP!" Shaking of the events of the past 30 minutes she got up to do the one thing that would make all the troubles go away: a Gothic

bubble bath.

Half an hour later Sam was sitting on her bed wearing a black robe. She had decided to write off the earlier incident as a vivid nightmare and tried to forget all about it. But try as she might

she couldn't erase those eyes, those eyes the same color as the blast that would've ended her life, those glowing green eyes, staring at her, _through her_, and for all the world making her

seem important. Those eyes seemed to taunt her, telling her they weren't done with her yet. And she couldn't make herself unhappy about it. And that scared her.

She made up her mind to talk to Tucker about it in the morning. Her homework was already done and she didn't feel like eating dinner, so she put on her pajamas and got under the covers.

And she knew nothing more till the next morning.

--

_In the street not too far from the Manson Mansion _

As Danny stepped out of the portal and was greeted by the sensation of falling. Landing face first on the pavement can do that. Half frowning, he let his voice take a sarcastic note as he

muttered at the ground. "**Gravity**_. Soo_ nice to see you again_._" Prying himself from the ground, he glanced around the city that used to be his home. "Wow. Who knew she lived in Amity Park?"

Heading towards the oh-so familiar neon 'Fentonworks' sign, he spoke his thoughts, again.

"I think it's time for a family reunion."

--0--0--

How's that for a cliffie? Review please! Constructive criticism encouraged!


	4. Chapter 4

I swear, people just keep asking for updates! Makes me happy though, knowing people are enjoying something I wrote, enough so to ask for more. Anyway! You know the drill, I don't own

Danny Phantom or any affiliated characters. If you think I do, I can give you the number for the psych-ward, 'cause you obviously need it.

--0--0--

Danny pointlessly wracked his memory for the cover story The Grim told him had been given to his parents and sister. But it wasn't anywhere in his memory. He simply hadn't needed it

before. It had been driven from his memory by more important things, such as who was to move on next, where they would be found, what they had done in their lifetime, an image of their

face, the image of Sam's face. . . wait. No, he hadn't known that was in there, but he tucked it away happily enough.

--

He was getting closer to that door, to facing the family he hadn't seen in three years, the family that were the cause of his condition. . .He crushed that thought before it fully took hold. It wasn't

his parents fault, and it definitely wasn't his sister's, that he had wondered into that portal, been blasted with ecto-energy, and selected by the unrelenting Grim Reaper to lead the reaper

forces, second only to the Grim himself. He hadn't got a choice, but it hadn't been their fault, even though the portal that sealed his future had been of their creation. Though if it hadn't been for

that string of events, he might not have met Sam. . . By this time he was _**on **_the doorstep, grasping at straws. What would he say to them? How would they react to his abrupt appearance? That

question was shortly answered, as the door opened to reveal his parents and sister, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, all with ecto-guns blazing.

--

As he sat on the couch with his family, Danny was infinitely grateful for his quick-minded sister. If she hadn't been with his parents, hadn't known that he was, well, half-ghost, and a Reaper

(though Jazz _didn't_ know that), he might very well have become a full ghost on his parents very doorstep.

_Five minutes before..._

_The question was shortly answered, as the door opened to reveal his parents and sister, the entire (almost) Fenton family, all with ecto-guns blazing. He yelped 'don't shoot' almost comically,_

_ covering his face with one hand, and with the other gripped his scythe, though as small as it was, and him in human form to boot, it would give him no protection from the very potent_

_ ecto-blasts about to be released on him. It was then that Jazz spoke. "Wait a minute! _**Danny?!** _Mom, Dad, don't shoot! It's Danny!" His parents looked closer. It was unmistakably their son._

_ Throwing down their weapons in their joy at seeing their son, they also forgot to ask why he triggered the improved ghost alarm. For several moments he was lost in hugs. Then the family was_

_ forced to move inside as their rather joyous reunion woke several neighbors._

_Back to now, er, the present._

--

"So Danny!" His father was perched on an impossibly tiny armchair, seeming to hang on Danny's every word. "How has your ghost hunting program in Alaska been going?!" Danny could have

slapped himself. The Grim couldn't have come up with anything better than THAT?! "Oh, uh, 's goin' fine. I've beat," he paused to take a mental tally of the ghosts he'd sent on in the past three

years, "5,608,941,273 ghosts since I left Amity." At his parents and sister's astonished faces, he laughed. "What can I say? There are a lot of ghosts in the Re- ghost hunting business." He had

swiftly corrected his almost error. His parents hadn't seemed to notice the slip-up, but Jazz's eyes had narrowed slightly, and he knew she suspected he was leaving something out, or avoiding

the truth altogether. Suddenly Maddie stood up. They had eaten dinner while talking, so now she shoo-ed Danny and Jazz up to bed. She and Danny had talked it over, and he had been

re-enrolled in Casper High. He would be attending in he morning, and hopefully he would find Sam there, and maybe even track down Tucker.

The future seemed bright enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review please! Tell me how you liked it! Just for the record, Danny is 17 now, Jazz is 20, and actually attending some Ivy League college, but still lives at home. She has also taken a more

active interest in ghost hunting. Tucker is 16 (and a half!), and Sam is 16.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyperpegasi again! Grim's! I must be nocturnal or something! I keep updating in the middle of the night! Anyway, an update for La Segador!

Disclaimer: Haha! I _do _own Danny Phantom! I just bought him on E-Bay! Whadduya mean it's a fake? Dammit all! Fine I _don't _own Danny Phantom. I do own his story though, so no touchie!

--0--0--

Sam ran up the the sidewalk, for once in her life eager to get to school. Her papers were in the satchel in her left hand, her textbooks clutched with it. Her outfit was comprised of her usual

(this is how I draw her for this story, so it's different from what she actually wears in the show) off-the shoulder black midriff with a purple oval in the center, purple skirt with green cross-lining,

black arm-warmers with green stitching, blue knee-shorts, and black combat boots. Her raven hair bounced as she moved, as did her new necklace. That morning she had found the

necklace on her pillow. It was a simple chain with a pendant that depicted a white D around a black P. The colors reminded her of the Reaper boy, so she had put it on. Plus, it annoyed her

mother to no end, trying to figure out where Sam had gotten such a _strange _necklace. She had even more to talk about with Tucker now.

Speak of the Devil! She paused mid-stride and waved one arm, yelling to get his attention. No sooner then he had seen her, though, she was knocked over by someone. "Ah, I'm so sorry, I

didn't see you, I. . . Sam?!" That voice! She whirled, almost expecting to see a thatch of white hair and a pair of neon eyes. Instead she was greeted by two very blue eyes, almost hidden

under bangs as raven as her own. She looked at him quizzically. "How did you know my name? I don't think I've ever met you before."

--

Danny bit back the reply of "I know everything about you!" that so badly wanted to escape from his mouth. That would definitely not go over well.

He did know everything about her though. He had known everything about her from the moment she touched his scythe. That was one of its functions. As a reaper, all he knew of his next

subject on sight, or anyone he saw for that matter, was whether or not it was their time to die or move on, whichever the case was. But once he touched them with his blade, he knew

everything about them. You could say their lives flashed before his eyes. But it was only supposed to be used on the souls he was sending on. Since Sam's life wasn't over, he was now

linked with her mind, seeing what she saw, though the new information was only transferred to him when they touched. (A\N: HA! HOWS THAT FOR A PSYCHIC CONNECTION?!)

"DANNY?!" The sound of his old best friend's voice woke him up from his little trance. "TUCKER!" He said with equal enthusiasm. He jumped up, hugging his techno-geek friend of old.

"Grim's has it been a long time! How've you been?"

Tucker was shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm good. When'd you get back bro? God, you really muscled up! Last I heard some weird old man was going around town telling people you were

off in Alaska for a ghost hunting expedition!"

Danny's mouth fell open comically at the mention of the disguised Grim's escapades. He knew the Grim hadn't been around people in** FOREVER** but that was ridiculous.

Sam was, by now, standing. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two boys. She cleared her throat angrily. "So, you know him. He knows you. Peachy. But that _doesn't_ explain

how he knows _me_." She leveled her best Gothic glare at Danny, who thought quickly behind his cool facade. Then he smiled disarmingly. "Calm down Sammy. I read your name on your

paper is all. I thought I recognized the name." He crossed his arms and smirked at Sam and Tucker, both whom where looking at him funny. Sam was openly shocked that anyone would

call her Sammy after her Gothic glare, and Tucker had his eyes furrowed because he knew Danny was lying. Their conversation was interrupted by shout.

--

"_FENTON?!_"

--0--0--

CLIFFIE!! . . . It's short again. I don't think I can write longer chapters though. Oh well. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hyperpegasi is back again! I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed my story, so here is a list of all those people!

SamZ (twice, and first reviewer)

YouHitMyHeart101

Garnet Sky (thrice! I feel so special!)

Zaly-wa (twice)

Miss Captain-Mad Dog Vane

Devilchild93

Soulfully and Eternally

dannyp3995

BlueForestAngelCat (almost didn't read then asks for my mp3. (baka nee-chan! :P)

Also, kitain9 added La Segador to Story Alert. No comment though. '' . . . -

Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up! Enjoy another chapter of. . . La Segador!

Which I own. Unlike Danny Phantom. Why must you elude me so Danny?!

. . .

--0--0--

"_FENTON?!" _There was no mistaking that voice. Danny carefully schooled his features into a smile and turned to face a shocked Dash Baxter. He eyed him calculatingly. The smile widened,

and now it had a predatory edge. "Hey Dash. How 'ya been, _old buddy?_" Dash looked like a fish with his eyes wide and his mouth grasping for words. That stopped when Danny moved closer

and Dash got a good look at him.

Danny had grown, and he was more muscular, though he was still lean, so you had to be close to see them (his muscles. They're smexy!). He knew he was stronger than Dash, but Dash

needed to realize that to if he was to get any peace. So slung one arms over Dash's shoulder and chatted aimlessly. Now Dash was close enough to get a _good _view of those muscles.

Paulina, eyes wide, was too. And she was regretting her obvious scorn of Danny those years ago. . . He grew up nice. . . _REALLY nice. . ._

She made up her mind. She wanted Fenton. And she would get him, she was sure of it.

--

As they made their way to class, the trio noticed other students giving them a wide berth, most likely because of Danny. His unexpected appearance was. . . well, unexpected. And the students

of Casper High were very. . . Tradition(?) oriented. Rather like their parents. If it didn't fit with what they knew, they ignored it for as long as possible, or until they didn't have a choice but to

accept it. Their parents had been the same way, and had been badmouthed by them for the very trait they were now displaying. Danny found it quite funny, and made a game of talking to

people as they tried to ignore him, namely Kwan and Dash. After his initial notice of Danny, Dash was more than happy to forget the slim boy's presence.

But it was hard, because the boy seemed to show up just when Dash started to relax. Tucker thought it hilarious, and so did Sam, to a point. When it got to where she would have intervened,

Danny stopped. She didn't know this, but it was because he felt her thoughts turning that way. He didn't want to do anything to displease Sam, because he was planning to visit her tonight as

Reaper, or as Danny was trying to re-accustom himself to, Phantom. That seemed a less daunting name, and doubtless she would have heard of his alter-egos good-natured exploits, 'cause

even though he had been gone he would have most likely remained a legend. And Tucker liked to talk about how he was friends with the ghost boy. Even now he was babbling about Phantom

to Sam, who seemed enraptured by the tales of the white haired teen.

Danny thought, and a quick touch to her shoulder confirmed it, that she was making the connection from Phantom to Reaper. That was good, but he didn't want her connecting with anything

farther than that. He didn't want to lie to her, but if she started to make the connection from Reaper and Phantom to **Fenton**, that is what he would have to do. He was going to be with her all the

time that he could (AKA Stalking lol) in ghost form. She didn't need to know that he was following her as a human too. He wanted Fenton to be someone Sam could go to to get away from

Phantom for a while. So he resolved that he would be Sam's slightly shy ghost fighting friend, when he wasn't being a ghost himself. THAT would be awkward. His ghost side was naturally

more cocky anyway. Power did that. The knowledge that you're strong enough to level a building does that. He would never push Sam though. He didn't want to do that, for Sam's sake, as well

as the fact that a family of ghost hunters, **his **family, was living just a few blocks from her house, helped discourage any thoughts of those nature he had permitted himself to entertain. But he

could annoy her, and he definitely had room for that in his schedule.

"Romeo and _Juliet!_ Mr. Fenton?!" Danny rolled his eyes. If people kept greeting him like that he'd have to change his last name.

--

Seven class periods and Six exclamations later. . .

"Grim! I can't believe how many times I've heard my last name today, and not once lower than dull roar! They said my name like I was a ghost or something!" About that point he was

interrupted by Tucker choking on his laughter. Realizing what he had said, he began laughing as well. He and Tucker leaned against each other, laughing so hard it was necessary in order to

stay upright.

That stopped when Sam demanded angrily "OK, WHAT AM I MISSING HERE! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP SWEARING BY THE GRIM?!" They were in the middle of the sidewalk, on their way

home. The street was deserted. The boys had sobered almost instantly at her outburst, but they had another reason. As Sam had been yelling, a blue mist had escaped Danny's mouth. Tucker

had noticed it as well.

The air was colder than it should have been. Almost a certain sign of a ghost attack. Grabbing Tucker's arm, he pulled him out of a fuming Sam's earshot. "Get her to safety. I'm gonna, well,

you know." Tucker made a face. "Dude, why don't you just tell her? And why _DO _you keep swearing by the Grim?" At Danny's panicked expression he narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me

later." It wasn't a question. Danny sighed and nodded. Tucker rolled his eyes and went to find somewhere to take Sam.

Once they were out of sight, he ducked behind a truck, just to be safe, and uttered the battle cry he hadn't used in so long.

The same two rings as before, once again beginning at his waist, changed him.

His red and white T-shirt became a black and silver long-sleeved hazmat top, complete with black and green hooded cape. His jeans became slightly poof-ed pants of black. A bar of silver lined

with green and red adorned each leg. Chains that glowed green ran from front to back, and a silver belt separated the top and bottom halves of his suit. In his silver and green finger gloves

rested his scythe, once again full sized. His now white hair fell just over his neon green eyes, which were scanning the area for the cause of his ghost sense. His eyes widened as he gaped in

surprise.

Then he busted out laughing. He couldn't help it.

Before him stood Vlad Plasmius,in all his evil glory. And a pink bathrobe.

--0--0--

How'd ya like it? A chapter as long as it was supposed to be! First ghost fight in the next chapter. I can't write action worth crap though, so if someone would like to share some ideas, that would

be awesome! Review please!

Afterthought: I'll explain the swearing by the Grim later too.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been sad for to long. If I go on any longer without writing this then I'm going to forget. So here is La Segador. Vlad is in a bath robe. Have fun guessing how that happened

XD!

--0--0--

Where we left off: _Danny busted out laughing. He couldn't help it. Before him floated Vlad. In a pink bath robe._

--

Danny clapped a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter so he could speak. Vlad struck what he thought must have been intended to be a threatening pose. But the effect

was ruined by the fluffy, towel like bath robe and bunny slippers the Vlad was wearing. Vlad seemed oblivious as to the nature of his attire, and for the moment Danny was to busy laughing to

clue him in. Had Danny been listening, he might have noticed the muffled sound of combat boots and Tennis shoes on the pavement. But Vlad was not stupid, and at that same moment he

recognized the teen.

"Ah, Daniel! I see you have finally come to your senses and decided to join me!" OK, scratch the not stupid part. Anyway, this statement sent Danny- who was finally beginning to recover from

his laughing fit- into borderline hysterical laughter. The idea of joining Vlad, which Danny had never even considered, seemed thrice as funny when Vlad was in pink. Danny just managed to

lift on hand, the one holding his scythe, at Vlad. He used it to indicate at Vlad. The movement was to ridiculous to be considered an attack, but Vlad finally caught on and looked down. And

screamed in rage and embarrassment. He fled. "MADDIE!!" Danny assumed Vlad's cat, named after his mother, was behind the outfit somehow. (Eww!) As Vlad fled, Danny suddenly

sobered. "I wouldn't join you in a million years Plasmius! And WHY DID YOU NAME THE DAMN CAT AFTER MY MOM YOU FRUIT LOOP?!" Shaking his head, Danny descended, turning only

to find himself assailed by one very pissed Sam and one very confused Tucker. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, uh, I mean the R.V., was ripping down street

signs as it barreled in his direction. He was so screwed.

--

Clockwork considered himself to be an even tempered fellow. He was generally not quick to anger, and he was very fair to those within the Time stream. But the Observants weren't in the

Time stream. And they always managed to worm their way into his bad grace. But this was different. They had interfered with Time. Not directly, as they considered it their job only to _watch._

But they let slip to a lower reaper that Danny was in the human world, and not on business, which would doubtless make it to the ears of the Grim. Apparently they managed this by talking in

front of a prisoner then 'accidentally' forgetting to lock that particular criminal's cell. That was a lukewarm excuse at best. Clockwork wasn't worried about it, because all would still turn out, but

he still had a bone to pick with the one-eyed council.

--

Danny was getting an glare from Sam as his parents pulled up. He found himself rendered unable to move under the pressure of her amethyst eyes. He didn't realize he had been drifting

closer until he felt her breath against his face. He blushed and immediately vacated her personal bubble. Sam was blushing too. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Tucker. Danny promptly

lifted a few feet off the ground, putting more space between himself and the four humans grouped below him. Jack pointed an ecto gun at him and spoke, rather loudly, as usual. "Who are you

and why are you in our town, ghost scum?!" Danny blinked at him for a moment before he finally answered. "I'm Phantom." No response. "The ghost boy?" His parents looked at each other, as

if trying to recall someone by those names. Finally, a little desperate, Danny used the name he would rather forget about. "Inviso-Bill?!" Comprehension lighted in the Fenton parents eyes as

Sam and Tucker laughed. Jack and Maddie both scowled. "Oh yeah! Amity's 'protector'! Some protector! You just up and left! DO you know how many people almost got seriously injured

because you weren't there to fight the ghosts?!" Jack's little rant went on, but Danny blocked it out. "Well, they apparently realized I really _was _trying to protect the city." This was directed mostly

at Tucker, but the boy didn't respond. It took a moment, being his father's son, to realize that his parents and Sam had become silent as well. All were staring _behind _him, mouths agape.

Fearing the worst, Danny turned. And found himself facing his boss, the Grim Reaper himself.

--

Sam could only stare as the black cowled ghost with an enormous scythe rose out of the ground behind Phantom (she chose to call him this out of his list, because it was the least ridiculous of

the three). He caught on before to long, and turned sharply to face the menacing figure. She noticed he placed himself firmly between the ghost and the small group, but she didn't really feel all

that much safer. He was not a large boy. But the sentiment was nice. That thought fled her mind as he whispered, his voice seeming frightened. "I'm so screwed."

--

Danny may have been clueless, but he wasn't dumb. He knew, by the way the Grim gripped his weapon, that he was angry. "I'm so screwed," he murmured to himself.

"Danny." The way the Grim spoke held no emotion. This only got worse. "Um, hi, Sir." The Grim's hood darkened his face, leaving only a pair of red eyes gleaming from the shadows. These

eyes were oriented on Danny. "You're not supposed to be in this world, Danny. You are assigned a quadrant in the ghost zone. Why did you leave your post?" The Grim knew, of course, and

Danny knew that. But he had to answer anyway. "I had. . . Something I had to do. My work is not so imperative that it couldn't be done by a Lower level. This couldn't wait." The Grim's glare

bore harder into his face, and he could feel the anger radiating off the group behind him. The Grim spoke again, this time mocking. "Was your girl's skirt so important you had to desert your

work?" Danny's head, which had bowed at some point, shot up. His normally (halfway, anyway) green eyes flashed almost yellow as he shot forward and grabbed a fist-full of his

predecessor's cloak. "**_No one_, Grim, talks about Sam that way.**" The Grim lifted his scythe and made a slashing moment where Danny had been a moment before. But Danny was soaring

higher, so any shots that misfired or overshot didn't harm the four people below him. "Get out of here. This isn't a safe place to be right now!" Fortunately, none of them seemed inclined to

argue. They all retreated to the R.V., which had ghost shields installed. But Sam was going to have a talk, preferably a long one with several cuss words involved, when Danny returned from

the fight.

--0--0--

Wahoo! Go Danny! Beat that Grim Reaper to a pulp! He insulted your Sammykinns! Payback! Will be in the next chapter. Maybe. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hyperpegasi is back! It feels like I haven't updated in a while, so. . . I'm updating! Like you couldn't already guess that though. . . Anyway, Enjoy! One helping of La Segador, coming right up!

--0--0--

"No one insults Sam, Grim, mot even you." Danny's voice was feral, and his eyes, normally a mischievous green, glowed almost yellow in his fury. He swung his weapon, barely missing The Grim's hooded form. "What's the matter Danny? Can't handle the truth?" Danny snarled.

--

The Grim smiled obscurely under the shadow of his hood. Baiting the lovestruck boy only cemented his decision to allow the boy to remain. He wasn't so detached that he didn't know what it felt like to be in love. He felt it, second hand, in many of the spirits he sent on. Daniel had a chance to experience it like The Grim never could. The Grim had only wanted to make sure Danny's intentions were true. Without warning, he disappeared, just as Danny's scythe came slicing down. Again. "Take care of her, Daniel."

--

Danny blinked. Suddenly, he started, to grin. His eyes faded to green again as he started to laugh, not entirely believing. The Grim had given him permission to stay! He hadn't meant any of the things he had said about Sam either. He had been testing Danny, to see if he really did care about Sam, not just some mild attraction. He whooped. He was spinning around in the air when he heard the doors on the Fe- . . . R.V. He looked down in time to see an ectoblast aimed for his head. "Whoa!" He dodged it, barely, getting his cape a little singed.

"What was that for?! I didn't do anything!" He looked down, expecting to see his mother with the ectogun in hand. Instead, he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun being fired again, courtesy of Sam. "Ohh . . . crap." He flew away, carefully avoiding the shots aimed at his retreating body. Maybe the visit to her house would have to wait a little longer. . .

--

Sam was seething. How dare that ghost talk about her like that?! He didn't even know her. She was secretly cheering on the ghost boy when the larger ghost just disappeared. Phantom's scythe had just hit missed. He stayed stationary, not doing anything. Sam gawked. Did that mean it had all been a hoax? A little game to scare the humans? Her blood boiling, she jumped out of the car, grabbing an ectogun from the shelf as an afterthought. Phantom was still just floating there, and as Sam leveled the weapon, she heard, as if on the wind, the larger ghost's voice saying, "Keep her safe, Daniel." Sam got angrier, if possible. She didn't need anybody's protection, especially not some ghosts! She fired the gun. Phantom turned around and just barely managed to avoid getting blasted. "What was that for?! I didn't do anything!" He looked down as Sam fired another charge. He seemed shocked, saying to himself, "Oh" as it donned him that he was in trouble. ". . . Crap." He flew off, avoiding all of the shots Sam sent after him. Still angry, Sam tossed the gun back into the R.V. and stormed home. Maddie, Jack, and Tucker all stared after her for a few moments. Finally, Maddie broke the silence. "So, Tucker. . . Need a ride home?" Tucker nodded, and the three closed the doors and headed for Tuck's house.

--

Sam curled up on her large canopied bed. Her pajamas were still cold from laying out on the dryer all day, so she tugged the thick blanket up over her head to warm up. Her anger at Phantom had faded, and she felt bad about having shot at him, even though none of the shots scored. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sam was dearly hoping he wouldn't be angry or start avoiding her. Not that she would admit that. Burying her face in the pillow, she fell asleep.

-

Despite his earlier decision to give Sam some time to cool off, Danny couldn't stop himself from visiting her house that night. He contemplated just phasing into her room, but wisely decided against it. Instead, upon reaching her window, he rapped lightly upon the pane three times.

-

Sam woke up with start. It took her a moment to realize _why _she had woken. Another set of taps drew her attention to the window. Her blood ran cold for a moment. Who could be tapping on her third story bedroom window?! She rolled out of bed and approached the window carefully. Lifting the black velvet curtain up, she peeked out. Sam was greeted by the sight of Phantom, about to tap the window for the last time.

-

As he lifted his fist to tap on the window one final time, he was abruptly interrupted by the lack of window to tap on. Sam had flung open the window, and was looking at him like she couldn't decide whether to greet him or use the Wrist Ray she had strapped on her wrist. It appeared she chose the former, as she lowered the weapon and relaxed against the window frame.

"What do you want, Phantom?"

-0-0-

It was short again. I sent part of this to my beta to be Beta'd, and she hasn't gotten back to me at all. I guess you guys lucked out, 'cause this would have been 200 some words shorter if she'd gotten back to me immediately . . . oh well. Review please! I loves you guys! Sorry for the wait! I'll work on the next chapter real soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! And guess what kilatails? You didn't have to wait for the Space Time Continuum to end! Happy Dance

-0-0-

"What do you want, Phantom?"

Sam tried to keep her voice level as she calmed her frantically beating heart, which was successfully sending enough extra blood to her face to create a blush that she desperately wished to hide. She turned away from Phantom, hoping he hadn't noticed. After a moment she heard soft footsteps, ending directly behind her. She stayed still, even when she felt his cold arms circle her waist. Phantom laid his head in the crook of her shoulder, breathing lightly into her ear, "Are you afraid of me?" His low echoing murmur was laced with sadness.

Sam stiffened as his cool breath caressed her neck. He released her waist, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her gently to face him. He tilted her chin up so that she was meeting his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'll even leave if you want." Getting no response, he sighed and turned to leave. At that point Sam managed to find her voice.

"Why did you save me?" Phantom half turned, a knowing smile adorning his pale face. "Was the right thing to do. Like I told him, it wasn't your time."

"But how did you know that?"

"I always know when it's time for someone to die." His voice took on a slightly bitter tone. "It's my job."

"But how?"

Phantom gave sigh of mock exasperation. Sitting down Indian style on thin air, he gave her a reproving look. "Are you sure you want to know?" Sam crossed her arms stubbornly, ignoring how strange it was to see a boy sitting on nothing, hovering at eye level. Phantom muttered something that sounded a lot like "stubborngirldonknowwhenaquit" and set to telling his story.

--

"So, basically, you have a database at you headquarters that sends you a message every time you need to send someone on," Phantom nodded. "And you can tell on sight whether or not a person is supposed to die/move on that day," Another nod. "And that big ghost that showed up behind you earlier was The Grim Reaper himself?" Phantom made a face.

"He coulda just told me I could stay, he didn't have to make me angry like that." Phantom was pouting sullenly. It was such a strange sight that Sam couldn't help but laugh. She kept laughing until it became hard to breathe. She put her hand over her heart to try and calm herself.

Phantom had followed this movement with a wry smile, but his expression changed when he noticed the black P within the white D hanging from her neck. Forgetting their unspoken 'almost' agreement to keep at least an arms length between them, Phantom dropped to his feet and closed the gap between them, taking the pendant in his hand. Sam's laughter cut of as her heart rate went WAY up thanks to Phantom's sudden nearness.

He held the pendant gently in both hands and remarked slowly, as if he'd forgotten Sam's presence, "I don't get it. My initials, my colors? What the heck . . ." Sam cleared her throat. Phantom's face shot up. Sam lost her breath again as she was caught in his iridescent green gaze.

Acting on instinct, she leaned forward to see his eyes better, not realizing how close this brought them.

She snapped out of it when she felt his cool breath against her lips. His breathing was labored, and it was obvious that he was ENTIRELY aware how close they were. Embarrassed, Sam tried to back away. Phantom slipped an arm around her torso to prevent her from doing so.

"Eh?! Phantom!" Sam tried to wriggle away, but Phantom just pulled her closer. She froze as he slowly angled his head, closing the already tiny gap between them. In a single, fluid motion, he gently pressed his cold lips to hers.

-0-0-

OK, this was really short, I know. But I hope you'll forgive me in favor of enjoying the kiss at the end. I couldn't think of a better place to end it. I blame kilatails. The kiss was her idea. I like how this turned out overall, despite how short it was. Review please! Tell me how much you hated it! Or, if I'm lucky, how much you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Betcha didn't know you where gonna get ANOTHER new chapter today didya? Well, you're getting one regardless!

Danny Phantom still belongs to Butch Hartman, just in case you were wondering!

-0-0-

The kiss only lasted a moment, gentle and sweet, the very picture of chastity. When Phantom pulled away, he left a rather dazed Sam to slump to the ground. He knelt down next to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. As he stood, he ruffled her hair as one might a child's. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sammy." He lifted off the floor, throwing one last smile over his shoulder as he flew through the still open window. Sam sat there for several minutes, finally lifting one hand to touch her lips as she murmured, "That was my first. . ." Shaking her head, she got up to close the window. Something told her she was going to need a good nights rest to face the next day.

--

Danny whisked through the air, feeling freer than he had in a long time. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed her! A thought brought him up short. What if she was angry at him now? He pressed his fingers against his lips. That had been his first kiss. What if it had been hers too? Would she be upset that he had taken it without permission? Too many questions! Danny pressed his hands to his head to ease his frantic thoughts. His brain felt like it would overload! He shook his head to clear it. No, he wouldn't think about that now. Right now, he had to get home before his parents turned on the ghost shield, because they still thought he was in his room and it would raise questions if he had to use the door. He put on an extra burst of speed. He made it just in time to see the shield encompass the entire building that was Fentonworks.

"Aw man!" Danny flew over to his window. He was pleased to see it open, dismissing from his mind the fact that he had left it closed earlier. Checking around for anyone who might be watching, he did a barrel roll midair aimed at his window. Just as it seemed he would hit the ghost shield, one large, crackling loop of whitish light washed from his hair to his boots, changing him back to Danny Fenton. He landed on his floor with an audible thump. "Danny? Danny, are you OK up there?" He could hear his mother and sister calling for reassurance from the floor below. "I'm fine! Just rolled off the bed is all!" Satisfied with this, they went back to whatever they had been doing. Danny paused on his way down the hall. He knew where Maddie and Jazz were, they had confirmed that when they called to see if he was alright. But where was Jack? Normally he would have been hollering so loud Danny wouldn't have been able to hear Jazz and Maddie.

Concerned, Danny took the stairs two at a time. "Hey Mom?" Maddie didn't look up from the weapon she was tweaking. "Yes Danny?"

"Where's Dad?" Maddie turned to face her son, thinking. "I think he went outside to trim the branches on that tree outside your room. Why?" Danny didn't answer. His blood ran cold at the possibility. Could his dad have seen him? He hadn't looked around while he was transforming, though he had done so carefully before instigating his dive into the shield. His dad could have walked around the corner and seen him!

Danny sidestepped his now standing mother and rushed to the door. "Danny?!" He ignored her, throwing the door open and coming face-to-face with a pale Jack Fenton. "Jack! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jack ignored Maddie, who was currently checking him over for injuries.

"Mom?" Danny's voice was strained. "Could you give me and Dad a minute alone?" Maddie looked to the two most important men in her life, who were currently exchanging silent stares. She didn't understand why, but she nodded and walked back to the kitchen, throwing a concerned look over her shoulder.

"Lab?" Danny inquired tightly, not taking his eyes from his father. Jack nodded, his eyes not leaving Danny either. They walked that way, three feet of blank air between them, not looking away from each other, even as they made their way down the stairs to the lab. Finally, they stood facing each other across one of the tables. Danny was the first to look away. "So." He sighed heavily. "You know then?"

-0-0-

Two in one day! Don't you guys feel special! This one was pretty short to, but better two short chapters then nothing at all, right? I hope you liked it! Next chapter we find out how Jack reacts to Danny's secret! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm on a roll now aren't I? I'll just have to see if I can keep it up. . .

Danny Phantom belongs to . . . The president? What the heck! When did that happen?! -pauses- Don't mess with me like that! Damn you Tucker! -chases after laughing techno geek-

-0-0-

"So. You know then?"

Jack nodded. This whole thing was going phenomenally better then Danny had thought it would. "What have you done with Danny, ghost boy?" Or not.

"Dad, I am Danny." Jack shook his head. "No, can't be!"

"I beg to differ Dad! I think I know when I'm me. I've been Daniel James Fenton my entire life!" Jack's face was stubborn as he slowly reached for a ray-gun from the counter-top behind him.

"I'll _prove _it Dad!" Danny walked over to the fingerprint scanner keyed only to the Fenton's. He applied his thumb to the pad and the portal doors swooshed open. "Yo. . . You overshadowed him! That's it!" Jack clung to his new theory like a lifeline. "I'm not overshadowed Dad." Danny murmured his signature 'Going Ghost!' and allowed his ghost half to appear. Danny smiled a little. "Still me Dad." Jack shook his head more emphatically now, barely noticeable traces of salt water trailing down his face. "You can't be! How . . .? It . . . It's not possible!"

Not noticing his fathers tears, something snapped. Danny indicated himself with a sweep of his arms. "Apparently it is, Dad! I've been this way since the accident with the portal! You can't honestly tell me you believed that it just started working on it's own?! You put the 'On' switch on the** inside** Dad! I went in and tripped on a wire! My hand hit the button and Bada Bing Bada Boom, instant Ghost Boy!"

I _protected _this town, I played clueless! I had to listen to you, everyday, talking about some new method to tear the ghost boy apart molecule by molecule! And I still _fought! _I've saved this town too many times to count, Dad, and EVERY time, I had to be watching my back for fear you'd be there, Ghost blasting weapons and all! I wanted to tell you! I didn't want to have to be afraid of my own PARENTS! All that time, you never once believed me when I said I was just trying to help!"

And then I get dragged off by The Grim Reaper himself, and when I disappeared you believed the word of a Jim Carry wannabe parading around town telling everyone I'm in Alaska! Didn't you _worry_ at least a little bit that I had gone so quickly without saying anything? That didn't seem at all strange to you? Didn't you CARE?!" Danny's final statement had carried a hint of Ghostly Wail as he finally let out the pain he had been keeping in for so long. Tears streaming down his face, he landed and leaned back heavily against the wall. He hadn't noticed during his outburst that he had begun floating to be at eye level with his large father. Danny crossed his arms on his knees and buried his head in the fabric of his alter egos sleeves. Realizing he was still in ghost form, Danny changed back without lifting his head.

Suddenly he felt himself crushed in his father's bear-hug, accentuated by two pairs of feminine arms. Danny had quite unexpectedly found himself the center of a family group hug. He looked up to Maddie's tear streaked face and stated, rather than asked, "You heard it all, didn't you." Maddie nodded and hugged him closer. "Why didn't you tell us Sweetie?We would have understood!" Danny gratefully laid his head against her shoulder. "I know, Mom. But. . ."

"But what Hon?"

"You would have tried to find some way to get rid of my powers. At first, I might of wanted that, but. . . The town needed me. And I didn't want you to be worried."

Maddie laughed tearfully. "Better worried than trying to kill you! Oh Danny!" He patted her back. His eyes sought out Jazz's, who had been silent during the whole exchange. She was smiling.

"Had to happen sometime little brother." Jack and Maddie's eyes widened. "You knew?!"

Jazz nodded, a tad smug. "Figured it out myself to, right around the Spectra incident. Tucker's not very good at distractions." The couple exchanged confused looks. "Wait, Tucker knows too?"

Danny took over with a small laugh. "Mom, he was there when it happened!" Maddie's face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, right."

As he leaned into his family's warm embrace, Danny quipped lightly, "So, we're cool with leaving the ghost shield down, right?"

Danny went to bed with their cheerful laughter ringing in his ears. Looking over the events of his night, he decided it was fair to call it a pretty good day.

-0-0-

Didn't turn out quite like what I had in mind, but pretty good in my opinion. Review please! Tell me what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

The nightmare seen freaked me out on this one. -shiver-

Danny Phantom stills belongs to Butch, the lucky guy.

-0-0-

Sam was dreaming about Phantom. Her right hand was clutching the DP pendant around her neck hard enough for the edge of the D to draw blood. Her dream was probably better described as a nightmare.

--

Sam's Dream:

_She felt the air temperature drop as he entered the room, face not visible under his white hair. "Hey." Sam walked over to him, rather concerned that he hadn't said anything yet. Usually he would strike up a conversation the minute he entered the room.Another thing was bothering her. He always knocked and waited for her to open the window. _

_Ignoring her gut feeling that something was terribly wrong, Sam put a hand on his icy shoulder. His face shot up and his pain-filled green eyes met hers. "SA-AM! RUN!" His voice seemed to echo within his body as Phantom twisted writhed, emotions crossing his face in a frantic blur. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. _

_All was still for a moment. Sam made as if to step closer and his face lifted with agonizing slowness. _

_The eyes that met hers weren't Phantom's, nor was the face they were set in. This face had a pierced eyebrow, and multiple piercings and chains obscuring his slightly pointed ears. The eyes that met hers weren't a comforting green, either. No, these eyes were red, with slit pupils like a snake's. An insane split his face and he disappeared. Sam's heart almost stopped as he reappeared behind her, the unbound sleeves of a straitjacket not long enough to cover the sharp, blood crusted, black fingernails as he snaked his arms around her. "Sam-my-kins!" He spoke each syllable slowly, drawing his forked tongue over her ear. "Ready to go home?" With the last word he bit down on her neck, hard, leaving fang wounds that were sure to scar. "You're mine now, Sammy." A bout of giddy, insane laughter broke through. "And Phantom isn't going to come save you! I'll make sure of it _personally_." _

_As Sam lost consciousness, she found herself staring at a pile of corpses. Her parents, her grandma, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. Even as she watched, another body was thrown atop the pile. Phantom's lifeless eyes stared back at her, his face having frozen on his last expression of horror. The twisted being that was Phantom-and-yet-definitely-not smiled at his handiwork. "Wutcha think? Like my present?" His voice was giddy as he waved his still bloody hands and indicated the pile, splashing droplets of blood from her family, friends, and Phantom. He moved his hand to lick the blood off his fingers, snake eyes watching her like a predator watches prey._

_He held out his bloody hands with a giddy laugh. "Want some?"_

--

Sam woke screaming, tears streaming down her face. "NO! No no no no no no no no no NONO! NO!" Sam wrapped her arms around herself, oblivious to her bleeding hand. Her parents heard the commotion and came rushing up the stairs. "Samantha? Sammy? SAM? SAM are you alright?" Apparently fed up with waiting for a response, Jeremy Manson did something he never thought he would do. He kicked down her door.

Jeremy and Pamela rushed to their still crying daughter. Though snobbish, Sam's parents loved her a lot, and seeing her screaming and crying on her bed with blood spattered on her pillow and still dripping from her hand was enough to send them into parent mode. "Sam, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sam finally seemed to realize that she wasn't alone in the room. Upon seeing them, Sam's crying redoubled as she flung herself into their arms. She needed them right then, more than she had needed them in a long time. They stayed that way for the remainder of the night, all of them curled up on Sam's bed.

Too bad the nightmare wouldn't be the worst thing to come in that next week.

-0-0-

I'm just in a gooey sappy family love mood right now aren't I? As for the creepy not-Phantom, well. . . you'll find that out later. I am aware this is really short, but I was going to get grounded if I kept typing, and this was all I really had in mind for this chapter anyway . . . Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back with another chapter of La Segador! Enjoy!

Danny Phantom and all affiliated characters belong to Butch Hartman. Not me.

-0-0-

"You sent for me, brother?" Clockwork nodded and waved Nocturne over to the time-screen he was currently observing.

_Sadistic Phantom nodded from his perch, where he was merrily swinging his legs and giggling in a manor that might have been cute if not for the blood stains on his clothes and the crazed, bubbling edge to his laughter._

Clockwork waved this one away, calling for one that showed Sam after her nightmare, screaming and sobbing into her comforter. Clockwork eyed his brother with a raised eyebrow as he morphed to his old man appearance.

"I commissioned a dream to _warn _her_, _brother, not scare her witless." Clockwork's tone was reproving, though he was not actually displeased.

Nocturne shrugged under his starry cowl. "I got carried away, brother." His voice was a deep rasp, and obviously not often used.

Clockwork became a young, buck-tooth child as he replied. "Ah, you always were a bit overkill, weren't you, brother?"

He smiled as Nocturne shuffled indignantly, but didn't rise to the bait.

"Will it be enough?"

Clockwork was a handsome young man (probably in his early thirties), when he looked back to the time-screen, watching as it changed from Sam curled up with her parents to include Danny caught in his group hug earlier in the night. "We can only hope, brother, we can only hope."

--

When Sam awoke, she was already aware that her parents had long gone downstairs to get ready for work. She didn't mind though, and set to getting ready for school. 15 minutes later she was on the pavement, walking to school. She heard the sudden thud of feet hitting the cement and turned suddenly, expecting to see Phantom.

Instead, she once again found herself being barreled over by Danny Fenton. As she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact with the cement, she didn't notice that he turned with unnatural speed as they fell, putting himself in a position to cushion her fall, whereas she might otherwise have been crushed under him.

She felt herself land, thinking that the cement was strangely soft today. She didn't feel the expected weight of Danny on top of her either. Opening her eyes, she was instantly reminded of Phantom. Danny's face was just as his had been the night before, dazed and hesitant as he lifted his head to hers. Sam would have moved back, but she felt compelled by his electric blue eyes, unable to move away.

His lips even felt like Phantom's, she decided, as he gently pressed his lips to hers, almost exactly as Phantom had last night. But he didn't pull back, and Sam-- to her surprise (and his)-- found herself leaning into the kiss.

Just as she would have pulled away, she heard the click of a camera. Her head whipped around, as did Danny's. Tucker was grinning ear-to-ear as he held his digital camera by the strap. Sam suddenly realized how they must look, her straddling his waist, her hands tangled in his hair (though she didn't remember putting them there), his hands cupping her face . . . Uh-oh. Sam pushed off the ground, blushing an interesting shade of red, holding her hand out for the camera.

"Hand it over! Tucker!" Tucker smiled wider, if possible, and shook his head. He was already a good couple feet away, and he used his head-start, turning and running just as her hand closed where the neck of his shirt had been an instant before. He laughed as he ran, taunting her that she would never catch him. Poor Danny was forgotten, still laying on the sidewalk daydreaming.

Paulina found him that way.

--

Since seeing Danny his first day back in school, Paulina had decided she wanted him. Dash had gotten boring, and Danny would be a perfect prop for her popularity. She had already planned what she would dress him in when he agreed to date her. A tight shirt to show of his amazing muscles, better than Dash's even! Tight jeans, too. He would look perfectly delicious! She remembered when he used to drool over her.

Yes, he would do _very _nicely. Which was why, when she found him sprawled out on the sidewalk, she stopped, unbuttoning the top three buttons on her shirt, showing plenty of extra cleavage. Putting on her perfect Latina pout, she bent and waved a perfectly manicured hand in his face.

"Hola Danny!" He didn't seem to have heard her. Paulina was loath to get her expensive outfit ruined, but she knelt down next to him anyway. She placed herself to give him an optimal view when he noticed her. She leaned her head over his dazedly smiling face. Inhaling deeply, she said louder, pouring a half gallon of fake concern into her voice, "Da-nny? Are you OK, mi a-mi-go?" She nudged him suggestively.

--

Danny blinked once, his cloudy eyes refocusing and gaining their polished, electrical look. He blinked again several times, shaking his head a little to clear it. Only then did he realize that Paulina was practically straddling him. While at one time he might have enjoyed this very much, the only girl on is mind was Sam now, and he honestly would have preferred to have found her on top of him.

"Uh, Paulina?"

"_Yes_?" It was obvious that the purring tone she used was intended to be attractive, but it only served to show him how different she was from Sam. Sam would never stoop to such pitiful advances to get attention.

"Your shirt is coming undone. And could you get off me? I kinda need to get up."

Paulina's expression was comical as she gasped and stood up indignantly, buttoning her shirt angrily . She looked back once and Danny gave her a one hand wave and smirk. "Bye bye now!"

Her jaw dropped. Letting out a howl of embarrassed outrage, she stormed off in the general direction of Casper High, no doubt to go cry with her cheerleader groupies or on Dash's shoulder. Danny was positive that sometime during the coming school day Dash would pick a fight to keep face after his girlfriend had been dissed, as the story would doubtless be.

He shook his head, laughing so hard his whole body shook. He glanced around quickly, transforming into Phantom. (A/N: He dropped the 'Danny' for fear Sam would figure it out.)

Danny had picked up a disturbing image from Sam's mind when he had accidentally tackled her. He wanted to figure it out as soon as possible, because what he had seen had been . . . horrific, for lack of a better word, and he knew it had something to do with him.

-0-0-

Wow. That was actually a decently long chapter. -faints- Betcha didn't know Nocturne and Clockwork were brothers, did you? Good thing, 'cause they aren't really as far as I know. But for this story, they are brothers. Another kiss too! Wow, I must really love you guys! Review please, tell me how much you love me back!


	14. Chapter 14

This is really short, and it has been a long time since I have updated, I know. I had some trouble writing this because all I can picture are scenes like WAY into the action, and the intermediary chapters are kinda blurry. Anyway, sorry for the lateness, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny reached the school and found a crowd. He pushed his way through the crowd to find Tucker, Sam, and another girl at the center. Tucker and the stranger were chatting like old friends as Sam stood on the sidelines looking peeved.

"Hey guys." Despite having run all the way to school and shoving through the crowd, Danny wasn't even breathing hard. Tuck and Sam swiveled at the sound of his voice. Sam ducked her head to hide the blush that was rapidly covering her face. Tucker's eyes brightened and left the other girl's side for a moment to grab Danny's arm and drag him over for an introduction.

"Dude, remember Valerie Gray? Her dad runs Axion Labs, the one that supplies all of your parents ghost hunting tech. Well, she's back! Her dad was out of work for a while after . . ." The unspoken words _the lab you destroyed chasing Cujo, _hovered at the end of the sentence. "Well, anyways, she's back." Danny grimaced for a moment, but the expression passed so fast no one caught it. Danny glared at Tucker, saying without words that it had been an accident.

"Damn dog only wanted his toy," Danny muttered sullenly under his breath. Val cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows but otherwise gave no indication she had heard him say anything.

Danny shook off the memories of the accident that had almost flattened Axion labs and flashed an apologetic half-smile at Valerie. He extended his hand and shook her own offered hand politely.

"Nice to have ya back Val."

Valerie slid closer and purred into his ear, "It's nice to _be _back." Tucker and Sam had almost identical looks of outraged jealousy printed on their faces as Danny gently pushed Val a safe distance away.

"It didn't work out, remember Val?"

Val sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I remember." She backed off, and turned to Tucker. "Wanna walk me to class, Foley?" Tucker looked like he would die of happiness right there. He nodded ecstatically and offered his arm. Val laughed and placed her arm over his, and they strolled off into the building.

Sam moved beside Danny and he realized that the crowd was already gone.

"Soo . . . You and Valerie, huh?" Sam's voice was carefully controlled, showing none of the emotion she felt raging inside. Danny gave a tired smile and shook his head.

"Nope. It was never anything more than a fling. It wouldn't have lasted, no matter what we did. Besides, she and Tucker are like made for each-other."

"So who are _you _made for?"

Danny gave her a Cheshire grin that made her heart skip a beat. "I have my eyes open." He laughed as her jaw dropped, and wisely decided to start running.

"FENTON!" Her yell was half muddled with laughter as she chased after him.

Neither of them were aware of the dark shadow that peeked over the edge of the school's roof as they passed through the doors. "Soon," it spoke in a breathy murmur. And then it was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hehe . . . it's been a while, hasn't it? Wow. I'm a _horrible_ person. I've been so busy plotting for yet _another_ story that I completely left this one hanging. I'm sorry.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the chapter that should have been here _WAY _before now, La Segador chapter 15!

I don't own DP

-0-0-

"Cry Uncle!"

"Never!"

"Danny Fenton--"

"Or am I?" Sam paused, her face scrunched in confusion. The boy she had been bantering with over an arm wrestling match was watching her intently through his

shaggy bangs, his sapphire blue eyes almost seeming to glow with the intensity of his stare. She knew she was dreaming then, because in an instant she was no

longer sitting across from blue eyed, raven haired Danny. White hair now hung over neon green eyes, not obscuring their glow. Phantom sat with her now, her arm

clasped in his, the same as it had been with Danny's a moment before.

"How . . . Where's Danny?!" Sam demanded. She tried without success to pry her arm away from Phantom's. He changed his grip in a flash, holding her arm in a way

that made it possible for him to pull her across the open space a table had occupied the moment before.

"Oh, I'm still here." She was now cradled in his lap, his spectral green eyes holding hers so firmly she couldn't look away. Sam was dimly aware that he had moved

his leg, stretching out so that she was laying down across his lap, though he his face still hovered over hers.

"Your not Danny." Phantom smirked, and his eyes glowed with some secret joke that she was not part of. He released his grip on her, helping her stand, though his

eyes never left hers. His expression was a strange combination of curiosity and sagely wisdom. He wore a tiny, knowing smile as he replied.

"Or . . . Am I?"

And with that, Sam woke, the contents of her dream locked away beyond her reach.

"Finally, you're awake." Sam's eyes widened at the voice coming from the chair across the room. It had sounded almost like Phantom, but something wasn't right --

Her thought process was interrupted as the intruder stood, sauntering over to the bed. She quickly sat up, backing away as far as possible from the approaching boy.

His followed her movements, his blood red eyes amused. Sam's hand shot to her neck, remembering her horrific nightmare. No fang marks. But her hand did find it's

way to her necklace, closing around the sharp but comforting shape. Her whole body was shaking. She remembered those eyes. They had been burned into her

memory.

"No . . . NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sam flung herself from the bed, realizing with a shock that it wasn't hers. UnPhantom, as she thought of him, was still for a

moment, his teeth bared in a feral grin. Then he was gone.

He reappeared not a moment later, right through the wall Sam had backed up to. His arms circled her waist, pulling her,--kicking and screaming-- against his chest.

His hands closed like manacles around her wrists, holding them out infront of her. He moved so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"I - Caught - You!" His singsong tone sent chills down her spine. She was more scared than she had ever been in her life. The scent of old blood wafted on his

breath, and her heart nearly stopped. Her fear redoubled, but this time it wasn't for herself.

"You're mine now, Sammy. And I plan to keep it that way." UnPhantom flicked his forked tongue over her neck. She shuddered and writhed, trying to escape him.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Sam was putting up a better fight now. Her anger at being referred to like a possession only fueled by her fear.

"Let go!" She had freed her hands, and she had turned in the circle of his arms. She shoved and wriggled, but never seemed to gain an advantage. Finally, he tired

of letting her think she could win. He tightened his hold on her, crushing her against him.

"No. I want you to stay here, Sammy. I don't want you to leave me again." _Again?_

_"_Wha--" Sam was cut off as UnPhantom crushed her even closer, which she had not thought possible. He buried his face in her hair.

"I didn't mean to kill you. I'll be careful this time." If Sam had though she couldn't be more horrified, she was dead wrong. His words bounced around in her head, and,

without warning, her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp. UnPhantom's eyes widened and he panicked for a moment before he realized it was just a

faint. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. He let her prone body slide down his arm, coming to a stop against the bed. He rearranged her into a

position he thought might be more comfortable, pulling the blanket up around her. He watched as she breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering behind their lids, shifting

every once in a while, her dreams obviously not pleasant.

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had a Sam again. He would be careful not to break her this time. He would keep her with him. It wouldn't have

been fair, for that other Danny to have her, when he obviously deserved her more. He should have her. And he did. He wouldn't let that other Danny have her back,

either. Sam Manson belonged here. She wouldn't get away.

UnPhantom, --or, as he had referred to himself since he had killed everyone he loved, Kronos-- watched Sam for a moment in her sleep. Then, moving silently, he

left the room, locking the huge door behind him. On what he considered to be a stroke of genius, he melted the lock and handle with his black ghost energy. She

wouldn't escape him.

As for Danny, he was facing strange problems of his own.

-0-0-

Yay! Finally done! I doubt you guys are going to get another chapter soon, so I tried to give as much as I could for this chapter. We won't hear about Danny's problems. It's a secret till the end! I hope you guys like this chapter! Review please!


	16. EXPLANATION

Okay, I'm sorry. I know last chapter was a major jump from the one before. I'll explain the part in between them in the next chapter.

You know how I told you the bad guy is Danny from an alternate reality? I did mention that, right? If I didn't, I will.

Anyway. This Danny, or **Kronos**, lost control of his powers while he was with _his_ Sam, and he killed her.

After that, he went insane with grief, and killed a bunch of people, his family, her family, their friends . . . the list goes on.

He is so messed up after he realizes what he's done that he separates himself with the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

All his grief and insanity become bottled up in his ghost half and he kills his human half.

After that, he goes to the ghost zone.

He wanders around until he stumbles upon Clockwork's castle. (He never met Clockwork because Clockwork was busy making sure things went right with the

original, Butch Hartman Danny. And he can't make things right for everyone, ya know?)

Anyway, Kronos, being INSANE and having** no** qualms about invasion of privacy, walks right in.

He sees all the time portals and different realities and gets angry. **_Really _**angry.

He takes off and starts plotting.

He wants Sam. He doesn't care which one or when from.

He builds a HUGE, maze-like castle in the ghost zone, preparing it for Sam.

He sneaks back into Clockworks tower a couple times. The most recent was when LS (La Segador) Danny rescued Sam from the Cafe. Kronos decides he wants

_her_.

Over the years it has taken him to prepare the castle, he has gained, most notably, his portal making power.

He uses it to transport himself to the LS universe.

He **was** the creepy shadow on the school building.

He broke into the Manson Mansion in the middle of the night and kidnapped LS Sam.

LS Danny would have stopped him, but as I mentioned, he was otherwise occupied.

I hope this clears things up a little.

The Next Chapter should be up soon.


	17. Chapter 16

Umm . . . I'm such a liar. Next chapter up soon my a$$. So sorry to everyone who's been waiting!

I don't own DP

-0-0-0-

The bell warning bell for class rang as Sam finally caught up to Danny, who had slowed to a standstill behind the school. He smiled at her over his shoulder, waving

for her to come closer, but motioning to keep quiet.

Curious, she crept forward as silently as possible, finally reaching his side. He wrapped one arm around her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and

pointed to one of the trees. Blushing slightly, her eyes followed his hand.

Sitting in the tree he was gesturing to was a nest with three little eggs, just beginning to hatch. Their mama had apparently just returned, and was cooing mom-ishly,

as if welcoming her three little babies into the world.

It took Sam's breath away. She was a hard-core animal lover, and the sight was just too precious for words. She glanced, just out of the corner of her eye, at Danny.

He was watching the scene unfold with the gentlest expression she had seen in a long time. His face almost seemed to glow with happiness.

How had he noticed the birds? And why had he cared enough to show her? She was staring intently at his face when he turned his striking blue eyes on her. He

smiled as she averted her eyes, blushing.

He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering softly, "Life is such an amazing thing. It shouldn't be wasted." His cool breath tickled her neck, brushing the silver chain

of her mystery pendent and making her shiver.

She nodded shyly.

He chuckled, still holding her around the waist, and backed up quietly.

Once they were a ways away, he released her. She shoved down her overwhelming disappointment. She was angry at herself for becoming like Paulina; clingy and

throwing herself at any mildly attractive and interesting boys she met.

She felt horrible, acting like his around Danny and thinking about Phantom: comparing the way their lips felt, when pressed against hers . . . Bad. That's what she

was. She must be a bad person, to be so attracted to two guys at once . . .

Danny watched as Sam became rooted in her thoughts. He had a feeling his two selves were the subject, from the expression on her face. He wanted to tell her then,

to relieve the pain he could see flitting over her face.

But he stopped himself. At the moment, telling her would hurt her a lot more than he could stand. And the thought of her hating him was something he couldn't bear.

An oppressive mood was stealing over them, and he felt he HAD to break it.

"We're totally going to be late my first day back, you know?"

Sam jolted to look at him. Their eyes met as the final bell for first period rang. Sam's eyes widened considerably as Danny grinned wolfishly.

" . . . Race you to class!"

With that, he took off. She stood for a moment before her brain fully processed the information. Oh . . . "NO FAIR!" She was laughing as she took off after him.

-0-0-

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson. How kind of you to FINALLY join us." The class laughed uproariously as Mr. Lancer glared at Sam and Danny over his desk as they

pushed through the door, both of them red-faced from running and laughing.

With a barely suppressed smile, Danny replied, "Sorry, Mr. Lancer. We had a . . . delay."

The portly teacher had turned back to the board, but he now redirected his attention to his newly returned student. Playing along, he inquired sardonically, "And what

sort of delay would that be, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny grinned. "We were trying to make me disappear."

Lancer looked at him with one eyebrow quirked, a smile pulling at the side of his mouth. "And how did that work out?"

Danny frowned for a moment and pretended to think it over. " . . . Well . . . it took a while to get me back out of my locker. It's smaller in there than I remembered."

The entire class cracked up, and even Mr. Lancer had to laugh. Sam was glad she was standing behind Danny, because her face felt as though it was on fire.

The laughter stopped abruptly as Paulina pointed at Sam and screeched. "He was probably banging that WHORE in the broom closet! Look at her! She's all OVER

him!"

"Paulina . . ." Mr. Lancer said tiredly, picking up a pad of detention slips.

The Latina girl just glared at Sam, who was beginning to tremble. Danny felt her shaking and the emotion behind it, leveling a venomous glare of his own at Paulina,

his eyes glowing slightly. "That's ENOUGH, Paulina!"

Paulina ignored him, getting up from her seat. She walked over to them. "What, is the poor little goth TRAMP to scared to speak for herself? Does she need her GEEK boyfriend to stand up for her?"

Sam pushed Danny away from her, and, no words necessary, punched Paulina square in the face. Sam finally released her anger, which had been the source of her

trembling.

"I'm not the one who goes through 12 boyfriends a week, you shallow bitch."

Paulina stared up at her, before looking down at her shirt, which was slowly but surely being stained by the blood dripping from her nose.

"This was my FAVORITE SHIRT!"

Sam just rolled her eyes and stalked out of the classroom.

-0-0-

She was walking home after Principle Ishiyama made her suspension official. Danny had offered to go with her, but she declined. He still didn't know she was rich,

and she didn't care to tell him today. Besides, she didn't want to drag him into the coming confrontation with her parents. If there was one. She wasn't even sure they

were in the country. They'd have been informed by now anyway, so even if they weren't home she had an angry phone call to look forward to eventually. She arrived

at her front door, and, fingers crossed, unlocked and entered her house. Her parents weren't waiting on the threshold with twin glares and arms crossed, so she

figured it was safe to assume they were on some cruise to somewhere far, far away. How they could disappear after the scene last night was beyond her. She shook

her head, disgusted, and made her way to the comforting darkness of her room to nurse her bruised knuckles.

-0-0-

The taps on her window drew Sam's attention as soon as she had opened her door. Already sure who it was, she called softly, "Come in."

He phased through the glass, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Acting on impulse, she reached over and flipped on the light. The sharp brightness stood out against

the black of his clothing and the dark purple of her walls.

He smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, hey."

Leaning back against the doorframe, she looked at him silently for a moment before finally replying, "Hello. Um . . . why are you here? Again?"

Phantom looked abashed. "Well, when we were talking last night, I told you about how I'm a Reaper, right? And about my duties and stuff . . ." he trailed off.

Her eyes narrowed a little. "Yeah."

He smiled slightly. "How would you like to go to work with me today?"

Sam thought for a moment. Sit at home alone with a huge movie-plex or go send souls on to the netherworld with a hot ghost who could kill her any moment? It didn't

take long for her to decide.

She smiled at him. "Let's go!"

-0-0-0-

Apparently, I lied about it explaining what happens in between 14 and 15. I just felt it was necessary for Sam to see Phantom doing what he does best, and there

WILL be more of an explanation next chapter, this I promise. Please review, even though I'm a horrible person that doesn't update often enough and can't keep

promises.


	18. You Reap What You Sow pt 1

I own nothing but the idea.

DP is property of Butch Hartman

-0-0-0-

_He smiled slightly. "How would you like to go to work with me today?"_

_Sam thought for a moment. Sit at home alone with a huge movie-plex or go send souls on to the netherworld with a hot ghost who could kill her any moment? It didn't take long for her to decide._

_She smiled at him. "Let's go!"_

-0-0-

Phantom grinned in excitement, gesturing for Sam to come join him by the window. She walked over, hesitating only a little as he slid one arm around her waist. It reminded her of earlier, with Danny . . .

He didn't let her think about it for very long. His face was so . . . _alive_. He smiled again, his face lit with joy and ghost-glow. "Ready?"

She barely had time to nod before he turned them both intangible and sprung through the wall. The feeling of looking down and not seeing or feeling her body caused Sam to feel incredibly insecure. She pulled as close to Phantom as she could, trying not to scare herself worse by looking down, or contemplating what would happen if she fell. Her hand clenched a fist-full of his shirt.

He paused, feeling her tension and fear. He chuckled an apology and switched his hold so that he was carrying her bridal style. She felt like a damsel in distress, rescued by the hero. It was an unsettling thought, but she couldn't deny that she felt much safer, more secure, held in his arms like she was now.

He felt her calm down, but still felt the need to add, "I'd never let you fall, Sam."

It seemed like a lame pick-up line from a superhero movie, but he meant it, with all his essence. And she knew it. She could tell, somehow. It made her feel very warm, even against the chill of his body.

They flew like that for a long while, not speaking, just enjoying the rush of air over their skin and the quiet companionship they found in each-other.

-0-0-

They had long passed city limits when a plume of black mist streamed from Phantom's mouth. Sam watched, curiously, as he slowed, his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open, luminously green, a moment later. She felt excited, and a tad bit frightened, as she finally asked, "Time to go to work?"

He smiled down at her, nodding and letting out a pent up breath. "Yup. Time to go to work." He put on an extra burst of speed, knowing exactly where to go.

-0-0-

They arrived seconds later at the second story window of a nondescript, off-white house with brown shingles, which was almost identical to all the other houses onthe block.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Phantom pulled a cloak thingy, not entirely dissimilar to his own. He set her down, and handed her the cloak. Needing no further instruction, she pulled it on, shadowing her face with the drawn hood. Sweeping her back into his arms, he then took a moment to pull his own hood up, covering his hair and face, but leaving his glowing green eyes even more prominent. And seconds later, he changed his hold so that she was once again held to him with only one arm. His right hand went to his neck, and as his fingers brushed the ornament on his necklace, it began to grow.

Soon, he was holding his full-scale scythe, fully prepared for the job ahead.

"Ready?" He murmured. She managed a shaky nod, and they were gone.

-0-0-

Inside, an elderly man lay prone on his bed, his soul hovering sadly above his body. The two were connected by a thin, glowing chain based at the chest. As Phantom phased in, with all his Reaper glory, and Sam tucked under one arm, the man's soul looked up. His face was tear-stained, but wise.

"I figured you'd show up eventually."

The man spoke from both his ghostly and human counterparts, the empty ring in his voice thus doubly notable. Sam shivered at the hopelessness of his tone, but allowed - with some hesitancy - Phantom to relinquish his hold on her. She would never admit it, but his arms felt, for lack of better word, like _home. _Safe, loved, and utterly accepted. And letting go of him was hard, especially with her fear suddenly on the rise. She was here to watch him take a man's life. Her recent dreams plagued her mind, but only for a moment. He wasn't like that other person.

She pushed them aside, her hand unconsciously making it's way to her necklace as she watched Phantom proceed with his job.

Phantom could feel her fear, and releasing her was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do at that point. He wanted nothing more than to just pull her close and protect her from whatever was frightening her. Even though the one frightening her was himself.

Shaking that unpleasant thought from his mind, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello," He nodded his hooded head as he spoke, acknowledging the man he was going to guide from this world. "Are you ready?"

The old man nodded grimly. "I can tell my time is up here. Just do what you came to do."

Phantom tilted his head to the side, guiding his hood back and off, giving the man a chance to see his face. "Before that, though, you have a choice to make."

Sam looked up sharply. Her violet eyes had been focused on the floor in front of her, only to be dragged up as Phantom uttered that statement. She wasn't the only one. The old man reacted similarly, jerking his head to the side so he could see the boy beside him properly.

"What choice?" The man wheezed in surprise. Phantom's eyes were soft as he reached for the man's hands. "Who will you pray for?" Phantom replied, giving a question for a question.

The man's eyes widened, then filled with fresh tears as he nodded, understanding dawning. Hands still clasped within Phantom's gloved ones, he closed his eyes, moving his lips in silent prayer.

Phantom let his eyes slip shut as well, sharing that final moment with him. Then the hands within his grasp grew slack, and no breath passed the now still lips. His eyes opened again, and he gave one last, sad look at the man's body before standing, and turning to face the man's spirit, which was more corporeal now. His grip on his scythe changed as he angled it, preparing for the strike. The man's soul smiled wanly, then gave him the signal he was ready.

In a firm sideways slash, Phantom severed the chain that held body and soul together, allowing the spirit to - with one last smile - fade from view.

Sam found tears springing to her eyes. She tried without success to stem the flow, pressing her hands to her eyes as the tears overflowed, sending damp trails down the pale flesh of her cheeks. Hearing a sniffle, Phantom turned to look at her. He smiled softly in understanding. He encouraged his scythe to shrink, returning to it's necklace form. Then he spread his arms.

Sam needed no more invitation. She cleared the distance in small, quick steps, then allowed him to pull her into the cool circle of his arms. One would think, in this situation, that a person would seek warmth for comfort and protection; but as he crooned nonsense to her, his chin resting atop her head, she wouldn't trade that embrace for all the world.

-0-0-0-

This chapter is actually broken in half, since it would otherwise be . . . well, twice as long. So the next half should be up soon, since this was actually the hard half to write, and I have pieces of the next half jotted down somewhere around my house. Now I just gotta find it. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	19. You Reap What You Sow pt 2

Hyperpegasi **ISH BACK!** Hopefully by this point you don't all hate me for not updating sooner . . .

Anyway . . . Yeah, If I owned Danny Phantom, the show would still be airing, and the rating would probably get bumped up . . . to like . . . PG-13 . . . or R . . . So no, since that obviously hasn't happened, I don't own Danny Phantom.

-0-0-0-

He held her like that for a few minutes, relishing in his role of giving her comfort. She wasn't afraid, just . . . For some reason, very sad. She didn't want to be crying, and she was trying her hardest to stop, but to no avail. Like her body was disconnected from her mind, and doing what it felt it ought to be after seeing something so . . . Well, it went without saying.

"What did the choice mean?" Sam whispered into the fabric of his suit. He didn't mince words.

"It was a test," He conceded to her unspoken accusation gently, his lips brushing the top of her head. "Two out of the three choices he was given would guarantee him a place in heaven, when he reaches it. The third option, which was to forgo prayer entirely because he didn't care to believe, would either trap him in limbo for a time, or send him to Hell, depending on his actions in life."

"Oh." She allowed that information to sink in as she breathed lightly, her breath hitching slightly as she prepared herself to speak. "W-what . . . Who did he p-pray for?" Her voice hiccuped embarrassingly, but Phantom found it somewhat endearing, actually. He looked down at her as she waited patiently for her answer. He sighed gently, taking her hands in one of his, lacing their fingers and bending somewhat to look at them better. She followed his gaze, grateful for the minor distraction.

"Personally, he gained extra respect in my book for making the choice he did." Phantom observed their hands with intense interest, his hand tightening on hers for a millisecond before he straightened briskly. "He prayed for his family. The other choice was to pray for forgiveness from the Lord. Either one results in the same thing. But he didn't _know_ that! His choice will put him in line for heaven, instead of sending him straight in, but . . . He chose the selfless way. And I admire that." His tone had taken a tone of wonder, and it shone in his bittersweet smile as he captured her eyes, trapping them in a gentle dance.

"He was a good man, and he loved his family." He pulled their interlocked hands to his chest, then up to his lips, where he swept a chaste kiss over her knuckles. She ducked her head, trying to hide the blush he always managed to procure, one way or another.

After a brief chuckle at her reaction, he sobered. "We need to leave now. His family will be up here any minute." She nodded mutely, stealing back her hand to rub at her eyes. "Yeah, you're right." She took a deep breath, then looked up at him with a smile. "Let's go!"

It was times like that that he fell in love with her all over again. With a jolt, he realized exactly what he had just thought. Love, huh? He smiled softly. It had a nice ring to it.

Maybe, given time, the strong-willed goth in his arms would feel the same.

-0-0-

He was flying her home when it happened.

He slowed to an abrupt halt, his chest heaving with harsh, heavy coughs as an oily black mist poured from his mouth. As he caught site of it, his eyes widened and his arms stiffened around Sam. "_Dammit!_" He snarled under his breath.

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He inhaled sharply, his features pulling into an angry scowl.** "F***."**

She glared at him, shocked. He didn't seem like the type to curse, and it kinda ticked her off that he was ignoring her. Wriggling a bit, she was able to position herself well enough that she could smack him, and did just that, bringing her palm down viciously across his chest.

He jolted, his expression melting into annoyed amusement. "I'm having a breakdown, Sam. Don't interupt!" he joked. But it didn't work. She could feel the tension in his arms and chest, and the angry fear was barely veiled behind false merriment.

"What's going on, Phantom?" Her voice was softer now, coaxing him to calm down and talk. He bit his lip angrily, but it wasn't directed at her. "Did you get another assignment?" she inquired curiously, understanding beginning to dawn. His expression wavered, and she knew she was right.

She made a face. "It can't be that bad, can it? Just do what you have to. It's fine, really." His body shook with suppressed emotion. "Yes, it CAN be that bad, Sam. It's not fine! This isn't the same as last time, okay?" He hissed an unsteady breath, his composure close to slipping.

"But what-"

"He's a **_MURDERER, _**Sam!" His eyes turned, blazing, and he screamed into the air, "A **_murderer!_** **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU _KNOW!_ YOU _KNOW _AND YET YOU DO THIS?! **_**WHAT TH****E HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!!!!!!!! **_**"** His voice cracked on the last word, and he had to swallow back the Ghostly Wail attempting to rise in his throat.

No one responded, but Phantom's necklace rose from it's position on his chest and jerked toward the direction Sam could only believe was leading to his next assignment. Through gritted teeth, he muttered, "Did I mention I have NO choice once I receive a summons?" The necklace's jerking grew more pronounced, and he had to follow or risk decapitation.*

"I can't even stop to drop you off at your house first!" His voice was so desolate. It broke her heart.

She put her hand to his face gently. "It'll be okay," she soothed, trying to lighten his spirits. He hugged her closer to his chest, allowing himself to be towed by his miniaturized weapon. He gave in moment later, muttering curses under his breath.

-0-0-

It didn't take long.

-0-0-0-

**I have come to the conclusion that I talk too much. Wow. I can't add more to this point. I think I'm gonna have to do one of those weird time-loops that confuses everyone until it gets to the flashback. Ugh. I just can't take it from this point without changing time frames and coming back. I'm afraid that's the only way you guys are going to get an update. I apologize for being so slow about updating, but y'know . . . life doesn't give you as much time as you might need sometimes. And I just lapse in and out of inspiration. But, reviews really warm my heart! It helps to know that I'm doing a halfway decent job with this story. Also, I'd love it if you guys told me of any songs that you think would go with this story. Or just random little scenes you could see the characters participating in. I'd love to here 'em!**

**I'm sorry this chapter ended up so short. I'll try to make it up to you. Next chapter should be pretty interesting, so keep an eye out!  
**

***His necklace is a ghostly item. He can't phase through it, so with it yanking as hard as it was it would have taken his head off. His scythe is stubborn. XD **


	20. I live

It's been over a year? D': Oops! I got sincerely distracted trying to get through my last year of highschool and making ends meet to get into college. I owe everyone a big big apology and I swear I'm going to try and get some updates up soon!


End file.
